A story about fan fics
by Coneofwonders
Summary: Mike and Yinshen go over some details about some fan fics based on Kung Fu Panda and why some of them should never ever be written (This story is all one big silly joke and is not meant to be taken seriously) Rated T.
1. The OC chapter

**_Once upon a time, there was a grey python named Mike who lived at the Jade Palace. A warrior like no other. A brave and noble reptile that everyone respected and loved. Especially his girlfriend, the great master Viper whom loved him dearly. And he loved her. The two would eventually get married and have twenty babies, and lived happily ever after. The end._**

...

...

"Uhm... Mike"?

"Yeah Yinshen"?

"Do you maybe want to tell me what the heck I just read"?

Mike sighed as he folded up the paper that contained the incredibly short story and looked up to the panther who seemed to have a befuddled stare plastered upon her face upon witnessing the contents on the paper.

"Fanfiction. I guess". Mike shrugged.

"Fanfiction"? Yinshen asked, giving a forced laugh. "That was the worst, most boring thing I've ever read in my entire life. And I have to go through boring documents every day". She backed up, refering to her job as a council member, which served as a political role. A very very boring one at that.

"You do know this was written by a seven year old, right"? Mike defended.

"Seven? Dang, they're getting younger and younger these writters".

"Pardon"?

"Hm? Oh nothing".

"Besides"... Mike opened up the paper once more. "It is... fairly accurate".

"You mean apart from the parts that say you're brave, noble, respected, oh and let's not forget about the fact that you're not married? And you most certainly do not have kids".

Mike took another look at the paper and then back to Yinshen with a pout.

"Well... it could happen! Besides, if you think this is bad you should see the stories Po and the five recieve from their fans. I don't think the fires for the over have risen so high from all the.. you know, fuel we've generously recieved".

"Wow. When you put it that way you sound like a bunch of assholes". Yinshen spoke bluntly, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Well then. I suppose you wouldn't mind if I read a fan fic about you then, hmm"?

"Wait, what"?

In less than a second, Mike manages to pull out a short book seemingly out of nowhere.

"Written by someone called anon, it's a one shot and it has an M rating".

"Who the heck calls their kid anon"?

"Shush. Now let's see... chapter seventeen, A lustful evening".

"A what"!?

Mike begun to read...

 **The large male panther, Onin Chorus AKA: OC, walked into the bedroom, spying his prize. The beautiful female panther laid down on the bed in a bikini. Her curves were taken in by OC as he couldn't conceal his throbbing-**

Before Mike could continue, the book was snatched out of his grip, causing the page the python was on to be ripped out from the book. What happened next, well, let's just say the author won't be getting his fan fic back. In one piece. In a matter of seconds, the book had been reduced to nothing more than pieces of paper. Very tiny pieces of paper. Mike simply looked up to the panther to see the furious look on her face as she continued to glare at the remains of the book. He looked back down to the remains.

"Well at least we won't be cold tonight". Mike smirked.

"That"... Yinshen begun. "Was the most insulting, dishonorable thing I have ever read! If I ever find out who wrote that trash I'll show him who's the prize when I mount his head on my wall"!

"Just so you know, it gets worse. He actually strips naked and"-

"Mike. We're good friends. You know it and I know it. But if you so much as dare continue that sentence... I swear to the Gods above"... She snarled.

"Okay okay, I get the hint". Mike reasoned, raising his tail. It still didn't stop him from smirking however. Thankfully Yinshen did not notice it. "Besides, the five get it much much worse than either of us do. We're hardly noticed in these stories anyway so we should consider ourselves lucky".

"... I suppose". Yinshen huffed, not feeling the least bit happier.

"And in fairness, some of these stories are very creative. You know, the ones that don't immediatley jump to the action and uh... smut let's say".

Yinshen said nothing.

"But the ones that do... ugh".

"I doubt it would be any worse than that abomination". Yinshen spat, pointing to the mangled book by her feet.

"True but the repetitiveness, good lord".

"Repetiveness"?

"Yeah I mean, if you've seen the amounts of Ti-Po fics out there... they usually have the exact same story! Tiger meets panda, there's some sort of conflict between them, they fall in love for reasons explained or not explained, they kiss, live happily ever after yada yada yada, the end".

"That would be annoying after the tenth time reading that sort of plot I bet. Regardless of whomever writes it or however many write it".

"Trust me, with the OC stories, it's even worse. Check this one out". Mike droned, tossing up a book, once again appearing from seemingly nowhere, allowing Yinshen to catch it. "It's pretty much the standard plot for an OC created from inexperienced writers". Mike pointed out.

At first she was reluctant but nonetheless, opened it.

 **Tigress rested at the peachtree of heavenly wisdom. Her mind clouded with anger and rage over the stupidly muscular antelope who had been chosen to be the dragon warrior, despite his obvious overconfidence in himself and lack of focus for anything except sexy looking women.**

 **"Stupid sexy antelope"! Tigress growled. "Why did Master Oogway chose him of all people?! He is not worthy of the title! Yet why do I feel so weird when I think of him"? She wondered, clearly not realizing that she was in love since she had never experienced such an emotion, even though that within it's own logic makes no sense whatsoever since you would obviously know whether or not you care deeply for someone immediatley even with no experience on love.**

 **"Hello there Tigress".**

 **Tigress turned around and saw the antelope himself at the edge of the steps. His muscular abs and arms were so large it was surprising that his legs could support him. However that was not important as Tigress's anger melted and she smiled happily at the sight of the antelope. Instead, she ran up to him and kissed him fully not caring about the concequences that this could have on her status as a stoic hardcore kung fu master.**

 **"Antelope, I love you"! Tigress confessed.**

 **"But I can't love you". The antelope sadly.**

 **"What? But why"?**

 **"Because of my backstory that will explain about the girlfriend I used to have or how I used to be a henchman for an evil villain who will probably later reveal himself in a few weeks time. Even though I should probably be over those things by now".**

 **At this, Tigress suddenly became angry.**

 **"Fine! Be that way! How dare you feel emotions! I wish I had never suddenly kissed you even though I am confused of whether I love you or not"! Tigress roared before leaving him all alone.**

 **SOME POINTLESS FILLER CHAPTERS LATER...**

 **"I LOVE YOU AGAIN"! Tigress pronounced out of the blue, switching moods once again as she hugged the muscular antelope. "I wish to marry you even though we've known each other for less than a week"!**

 **"Of course I will Tigress. I will gladly marry you and ignore the fact that this is a poorly planned move in our incredibly fast relationship. But we've probably already made love in one of the earlier chapters anyway so screw it".**

 **MORE POINTLESS FILLER CHAPTERS LATER...**

 **It is the day of the wedding. Antelope and Tigress are about to be pronounced man and wife. Tigress is somehow pregnant but that has already been pointed out in an earlier chapter, once again. The two are about to kiss. BUT WAIT!**

 **"Oh no"! Antelope exclaimed. "It's the evil villain that I share a dark history with". Pointing to an evil dark figure that stood twice as tall and had an evil army of evilness.**

 **"Oh no! What a horrible coincidence that he finds you on the exact same day as our wedding day! What were the odds"? Tigress exclaims.**

 **"I must defeat him alone and alone only". Antelope heroicly says, even though he has the five on his side. However it's likely that they will be overwhelmed by the evil minions anyway so there's no point of bringing it up.**

 **ONE OVER THE TOP NEEDLESSLY COMPLICATED FIGHT LATER...**

 **"I have won". Antelope exclaims as he stand on top the evil villain.**

 **"Congratulations Antelope". Shifu smiles. "For this heroic deed you shall be known as the celestial pheonix as well as the dragon warrior".**

 **"Wow. Thank you master Shifu".**

 **Bottom line, Antelope and Tigress got married and had something like a hundred hybrid children. Antelope becomes the most powerful being to ever exist in the history of forever.**

 **The End.**

Yinshen just closed the book once she had finished with it. There were no words for the strange tale she had just read. Part of her wanted to rip it up like she had the previous book. However she just dropped it on the ground.

"So. What did you think"? Mike asked, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

Instead of saying anything, Yinshen just walked away, not daring to turn back in the direction of the book.

"So I take it you don't want to see the sequel where he marries Viper, Song and all other well known kung fu masters despite their age difference and the fact that marrying an already married couple would end up shaming themselves and their families for all of time"?

...

...

...

"Guess not". Mike looked down at the book and picked it up. "Well, no point wasting fuel I guess". Mike smirked before heading over to the Jade palace barrack with the urge to cook something.

 ** _..._**

 **Hey guys. Now before I get roasted for this story I'd just like to say that it is a story that I wrote for amusement and fun. It does not mean to offend any story writers in general. This was an idea I got after reading some several stories that pretty much had the same plot and over the top OCs. Please don't take it seriously as I have also made several mistakes myself in my own stories that are mentioned, so I'm not putting myself on top here. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this little humorous story. I probably could have gone over several more traits but I don't want to make this a thing. Just something done for fun like I mentioned before. Thanks for reading and Cheerio!**


	2. Decision time people!

"So... let me get this straight". The grey python asked the panther. "You're telling me that people enjoyed the last chapter of this story"...?

"Mhm". The female panther nodded.

"And they want us to do another one of these"...?

"That's what they're saying".

...

...

"Seriously"?

"Seriously".

...

...

"Huh... Well, can't argue with popular demand I guess". Mike shrugged.

"What, the popular demand of like, ten people"?

"More or less".

"...Huh. Well... okay, I guess we can try".

"Yeah, only one problem. We... kind of used up our A-material for the first chapter. At the moment we're left with nothing. And chances are that if we do think of something then we'll need to make sure it's funny or funnier than the last chapter. Any ideas"?

"... Nope".

"Well shit. Me neither".

...

...

"Oh! I have something"! Yinshen smiled, snapping her fingers.

"Great! What is it"?

"Ask the audience of course".

"Ask the audience"? Mike scoffed.

"Why not? They know what we want. And if they tell us then there's no chance we'll end up making fun of the wrong thing and make our viewers hate us... probably". Yinshen smiled.

"Okay then. I guess it's worth a shot". The python grumbled.

"So, how about it audience? Want to take this story for another spin"?

"Yeah, it's not like we don't have any choice in the matter anyway, is it? Matter of fact, I have an idea of some certain stories we can try making fun of".

Mike wastes no time and passes Yinshen a small list that he seemed to keep on him. Yinshen takes a look at what's written on it.

 **HAREM FIC**

 **TI-PO FIC**

 **OC FIC PART 2**

Yinshen blinked. "You had this list with you this whole time"...? She questioned the python.

"Meh. Helps to be prepared".

"Okay, well... I guess those are your options audience. We'll sit here and wait patiently for the votes to come in".

"Which will consist of three or less people I bet"... Mike spoke, rolling his eyes. After recieving a quick glare from Yinshen, he kept quiet.

"We'll have the next story written next week once you've voted".

"You mean IF they vote". Mike chimed in, earning himself a whack to the snout.

"Farewell for now guys. And as the author would say, Cheerio"!

 **...**

 **Damn it Yinshen, that's my line! *ahem* okay guys, I know I said that this was going to be a one chapter thing. However, after some thought I decided to continue it for a couple of reasons. One being the support I did not expect to receive from it and two, I told y'all last chapter that I first made this story for fun, and that's still the case. So I'm going to keep the fic rolling a little while longer for my own amusement, but also I'm going to try and make it fun for you guys too. So, if you've read the whole chapter you've probably noticed several popular types of fan fics I've come across concerning the KFP universe. So for now I'm going to leave you guys to choose whichever one you want written and made fun of, and I'll get to checking whatever results appear in the comments next week on Sunday. If I get nothing, I'll delete this chapter and let this go back to being a one chapter story. Whatever the case, I leave it to you. So, hope you enjoy reading and I'll see you next chapter (If there is one). Cheerio!**


	3. The Ti-Po chapter

"7... 8... okay, that's nine votes all together". Yinshen commented as she finished checking the last few votes. "Seems like people want this story to continue after all".

"Huh. Figures"... Mike replied. "Anything that has to do with someone bitch and complain about other peoples work always seems to be a real thriller. So, what are the results"?

"One for OC fic part 2, three for harem fic and five for Ti-Po fic".

"Oh goody... I'll be back in a minute"...

Mike slithers off to the side. When he returns twenty seconds later he's struggling to pull along a gigantic bag.

"I swear this damn bag is getting bigger day by day"... Mike's voice strained as he kept attempting to pull it forwards. Eventually he let go once convinced it was in a good enough spot. "Okay, here we are. A portion of Ti-Po fics ready and waiting to be read".

Yinshen walked on over to the bag, patting Mike's head like one would an obedient dog much to the snakes annoyance. Opening the sack up, she stuck her hand in and pulled out a random scroll.

"Ready"? She asked the python.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

"Well, let's get started then".

 **A Ti-Po fic. Written by Ti-Po fan 9112934842321**

"As you can tell, these people cleary spent a lot of time choosing very clever, very unique identities". Mike commented.

Yinshen shushed him and continued.

 **It was another day in the training hall for the furious five. Tigress and Po were training together. Everything seemed to go well until Po managed to mess things up by accident by very tenderly stepping on Tigresses toes. And just like that she transformed into a calm individual to a raging volcano since obviously she has the most incredibly short tempered personality as possible.**

 **"DAMN IT ALL PO STOP MESSING UP! OH MY GODS I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU SHOULD LEAVE THE JADE PALACE AND NEVER COME BACK! DO YOU GET THAT YOU FAT STUPID PANDA"?!**

"Okay, if I may interject for a second"?

"What's wrong Mike"?

"No, I'm just curious about something. Um... why is it that these fans keep giving this sort of personality for Tigress? I mean, they're making her into a straight up asshole. More so than in the first Kung Fu Panda film. You'd have thought that people would realise that Tigress at the very least respects Po and has more or less developed a bond of friendship with him! God, this is just like Legends of Awesomeness all over again".

"Hey, speaking of which do you think we should make fun of that show as well as these stories"?

"Oh no you can bloody well forget that"! Mike snapped at once. "I don't think I have the time nor the patience to go over all those episodes. Just... just carry on with the story, please".

"Okay hold on... Tigress still yells at Po... still yelling... wish you were gone, wish you didn't exist, just as well your real family is dead otherwise they'd have to live with the shame of having to deal with you day after day... wow some of these are kind of pushing it... Ah, okay here we go".

 **"... WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD LEAVE! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T REGRET IT, EVEN THOUGH I EVENTUALLY WILL WHEN THE GUILT BUILDS UP AND I REALISE THE CONCEQUENCES OF MY ACTIONS"!**

 **Needless to say, Po was hurt. No, actually forget that. He just had his freaking soul destroyed! Po may not have been the best warrior around so accidents were bound to happen every now and then among training. Yet this one random mistake is enough to set Tigress off for pretty much no reason.**

 **"Okay then Tigress... if that's how you feel, then I shall go". Po replied not realising just how stupid that very idea was. Clearly he didn't realise that if he left then crime would increase, the Valley's strength would dramatically decrease in both defense and morale and he would end up shaming the Jade Palace for eternity. However love is apparently more important here so we're just going to go ahead and roll with it.**

 **"NO! DO NOT LEAVE PO! I LOVE YOU"! Tigress announced at once, crying and sobbing like a two year old cub.**

 **"OKAY THEN! I WON'T! I LOVE YOU TOO TIGRESS"! Po replied before the two kissed.**

 **THE END**

"Wait, what?! That's it"? Mike asked dumbfounded. "But that was so short"!

"Yeah, a lot of these fics are".

"But- but I... that ending was... how is that it"?!

"Meh, my guess is that once the main characters share a kiss that apparently means the end of the story".

"Sounds like laziness to me".

"Well maybe it is, but hey we'll never know. Any way onto the next fic"...

"The next one"?

"Yeah, the next one. There's several different kinds of Ti-Po fics so we'll need to go over at least another two".

"Aww"...

"Suck it up". Yinshen replied as she pulled out a second scroll from the bag. "Okay, what do we have now..."?

 **Ti-Po lemon by HHorny TToad 121**

 **"PO! RAM YOUR *BLEEP* UP MY *BLEEP* I'M HORNY AND IN HEAT-"!**

"Okay, forget that"! Yinshn spoke immediatley throwing the scroll away. "Gods I hate lemon fics"...

"Some people have no sublety it seems". Mike spoke, trying not to laugh. "So, uh... next one"?

"Sure"... Yinshen sighed, pulling out another scroll and tossing it to Mike. "You can read this one".

"Okay, no problem".

 **Love at first sight**

 **Today was just like any other day. Everybody was calm and relaxed. All except for Tigress who seemed rather figety and nervous whenever she was around a certain panda. And for some unknown reason, no one could figure out what was the matter with her except for Viper since she's apparently pshycic and can always tell what's the matter with Tigress almost instantly.**

 **"Tigress, you are in love with Po". She told Tigress.**

 **"What? No, that's impossible. I don't love Po like that"! She replied, refusing to believe what she was being told.**

 **"Tigress"... Viper begun. "Who do you think you're fooling? I know it, the readers know it, even you know it! Stop trying to pretend you don't when everybody, including yourself, obviously knows you do"!**

 **"But... I don't know what love is... how do I know I love him"...?**

"Come on, seriously? We went over this in the last chapter"!

"Mike, just shut up and keep reading".

 **"Then ask him yourself and find out". Viper replied.**

 **And Tigress did just that after their talk. However there was one small problem. It just so happened to be that Po was dating someone else, much ro everyone's surprise! Most likely a random OC thrown into the story just because the writer could! Needless to say that Tigress was devestated. So devestated that she became cold and hard once again, keeping to herself and becoming an asshole to everyone. Especially Po. Which in hindsight would have ended up meaning that she would have to be suspended from the Jade Palace or confined to the barracks since she was a hazard to her team. But Shifu isn't often mentioned in these stories so we'll just act as though he doesn't exist.**

 **Po eventually realises Tigresses behaviour and why she's acting like a jerk and decides to dump his girlfriend to be with Tigress. Which just so happens to work out since the mysterious girlfriend was actually using him for her own benefit. Once this is confirmed, Po and Tigress manage to talk and work out their problems and decide to become a couple anyway. And they live happily ever after.**

 **THE END**

"And... done"! Mike finishes, rolling up the scroll and tossing it away. "Thank goodness that's over and done with".

"At least it made more sense than the first one". Yinshen agreed.

"So, now that Ti-Po is done, now we should move on to...".

"The harem fics, according to the votes". Yinshen pointed out.

"Oh... yeah. I'll be back in a minute"... Mike sighed, slithering off once again.

"Uh, Mike? You don't have to get them right now, we're done for this chapter". Yinshen pointed out.

"Yeah I know. However someone has to go and censor those fics before next week. This is a T-rater story after all remember". Mike replied before slithering off.

"Okay, well then. I guess we're done here. Thanks for reading guys and we will see you next week. Cheerio"!

 **...**

 **Okay guys, that's it for the Ti-Po chapter. Next week it's the Harem fic. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to HoboJr2000 for writing a story about Mike! Feel free to look him up and read his story if you're interested guys.** **And as always, Cheerio!**


	4. The harem chapter

"So... it's Sunday again".

"Mhm".

"And we have to review the second most voted story"...

"Mhm".

...

...

"Yinshen, can't we just"-

"No Mike, we're not skipping this week. Sorry but you're going to have to review the harem fics whether you like it or not".

"Fine"...

Not bothering to argue any further, Mike grudgingly grabbed the first story he could reach, not bothering to read the title.

"Aren't you going to at least tell us the name of the story"? Yinshen asked, crossing her arms.

"Is there even a point? Most of these harem fics are the same. Meaningless character development, random shippings of the female gender and lemons. Seriously that's all there is to it. I could write one of these if I wanted to"!

 **Harem fic story**

 **Ever since Po had become the Dragon warrior, Tigress had developed feelings for Po and had decided to date him, despite not ever being mentioned or explained how or why she's dating him. However, little does Po know that Tigress is hiding a secret. She's actually a lesbian! With Viper! And Song! Also Fenghuang, scorpion, pretty much any female character you can think of will probably be in a relationship with Tigress. Once again, never explained WHY or HOW this has happened, but screw it! It's lesbians so everyone will read this fic regardless.**

 **However, before talking to Po about this secret, she decides to talk to Viper about it. However, instead of Viper being the sweet, motherly snake with a heart of gold everybody knows her to be, her personality has been changed so that she is now a perverted creature of lust who wants to screw every person she meets. Tigress finds Viper and brings her to her room so that she can talk. But first things first, Viper wants her, so... lemon inbound.**

 **ONE LEMON LATER THAT MORE OR LESS GOES ON FOR MOST OF THE CHAPTER...**

 **"I love you Tigress". Viper hisses in a sexy tone.**

 **"I love you too Viper. I love you so much that I'm willing to risk being banished from the Jade Palace for this foul dishonourable act we've performed together, but we don't need to worry since no one will find out or just won't care".**

 **"So, what did you need before I randomly decided to have sex with you"?**

 **"I am thinking of maybe going a few rounds with him later tonight. I mean, yeah we've just started dating, but a day in a relationship for harem fics such as this one is like several years in a sexually inactive marriage".**

 **"Then you do that. I have no objection as long as I get to screw around with someone. As you know, if I'm not doing one of the main characters that I'm in a relationship with, then I'll probably end up doing it with someone else like Crane since people like that shipping".**

 **"Very well. I shall see you later Viper". Tigress smiled before kissing Viper once more. The mouth to mouth action was so crazed it was like they were trying to eat each others faces.**

 **Finally after ten minutes of non-stop kissing, Tigress FINALLY leaves Viper to hunt down someone else and mate with them, since she's completely disgusting with her harem personality, and goes to talk to Po.**

 **Not surprisingly, Po accepts Tigresse's life style and decides to screw her, right where Tigress found him. In the kitchen... But that doesn't matter, neither does the fact that Po is new and innocent to such a large step in a relationship, but somehow his confidence is through the roof and he _works his magic_ like a pro.**

 **LEMON INBOUND!**

"Okay, skipping this scene"... Mike hissed, flipping over to the next page. "Skipping... skipping... skipping"...

...

...

"Any day now Mike".

"Hey, it's not my fault! Every time the lemon's over a random female appears and the cycle starts all over again! I'm on the fifth lemon in a row here now and it's taking up a good portion of the story"!

...

...

"Ah, okay I got it! I got it! We're done with the sex scenes! Bad news is we've got very little of the actual story left".

 **So, after the multiple sex scenes, Po is happily lying in his bed with Tigress. And Viper, Song, Fenghuang, some random OC who was introduced but had as much personality as a rock, and many many more... The scene was... unlike any other. The only sounds that could be heard from outside the room were the multiple sounds of panting and moans. There were so many females that had mated with Po that it was surprising that he isn't going to catch some sexually transmitted disease from all the screwing he has just done. Plus what with all those women wanting him he was probably as active as a stuffed animal doll after the third lemon. However it seems that Pandas have incredible amounts of stamina apparently, so he seemed quite relaxed and ready for round... 34? Eh, around that I'm sure.**

 **So bottom line, Po marries every female that loves him and has sex with every. Single. One. He has too many kids to count, and nobody really cares what happens next unless it contains more lemons, if they've stuck around until the very end, in which case God help you.**

 **THE END**

"Oh thank goodness, it's over". Mike sighed. "I am really not a fan of these kinds of fics".

"Yeah, just as well we're done".

"Just one more fic to go and we can finish this story"!

"Unless someone has another kind of fic anyone out there wants us to make fun of"..?

"SHHHH! Don't encourage them"! Mike hissed.

"But, we'll worry about that in the comments section. Oh, and by the way Mike, I'd get rid of that book. Like right now".

"Yeah, no kidding. The internet's messed up already without having to add this into the mix". Mike replied, staring at the book the disgust before leaving to burn the repulsing story.

"So, thanks for reading guys. We'll see you next week in what may be the final chapter of this story. Cheers".

 **...**

 **Okay guys here is the next chapter for the story, hope you liked it. Sorry, it may seem a little short but I had to write this in an hour after my laptop shut itself down and erased everything that I had. So I was kind of in a rush since this was meant to be submitted on Sunday. Plus I'm tired and exhausted after doing three hours of sport :( So I've done what I can to restore what I can and I hope y'all got a laugh out of it.**

 **If anyone does have another kind of KFP fic they would like me to do, leave a comment and I'll try to do what I can. Cheerio!**


	5. A quick notification

Hey guys. Unfortunately there isn't going to be another chapter for the next two weeks. At the moment I'm on holiday and I'm going to have a lot on my hands spending it with my family and... other things. So sorry for not mentioning this on Sunday. Hopefully I'll be back writing this when I get back at uni. In the mean time, since this was meant to be the final chapter, I'm still open to any ideas anybody may wish for me to read and review. Until then, happy Easter everybody. Cheerio!


	6. The OC chapter (Again)

"So... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was"...?

For the past five minutes, Mike had been trying to get some information out from a white tiger who had showed up at the Jade Palace claiming to be related to Tigress. He had huge muscles and several hundred scars which seemed to give the illusion that he was a bad ass. The only problem at the moment was the fact that despite his claims of being related to Tigress, there was still a lack of proof that he actually WAS related to Tigress in any way.

"I am Odin Cornswad. I'm Tigresses big brother that has been seperated from her for twenty years to this exact date".

...

...

...

"Also twice removed".

"Ah, I see cause... that makes all the difference... Look, buddy. Do you... y'know, have any proof or something to back you up on this? Cause if not I'm calling the Imperial guard".

"No no no, I have proof! Here". Odin panicked, showing his hand. There was a ring on his middle finger. "This ring has been my own since I was a cub. Tigress was also given one exactly like it! Just ask her and you'll see".

Mike gave an annoyed sigh. This guy was clearly not going to leave until he saw Tigress. On the bright side of things, it would be fun to see Tigress kick this wierdo down the thousand steps.

"Okay, fine". Mike sighed. "Follow me".

The white tiger smiled and followed Mike. At least for a couple of seconds as Mike turned back round.

"By the way, I should probably tell you that the Jade Palace is not responsible for any injuries that you may experience, including bruises, broken bones, loss of spine or being beaten to death with your own skull".

"Um... I'm sorry? That last one doesn't sound physically possible"...

"Yeah well, last thing we need is to continue to rip off an overused line from a popular internet show, so let's just say... you clearly don't know Tigress as well as you think".

"Well I suppose we'll find out, won't we"?

"Yes we will".

A short walk later, Mike manages to take Odin to the barracks, doing his best to try and block out his long stories of what Tigresses parents were like and how he was able to defeat entire armies that threatened the whole of China. Not that they were bad but the only downside was that none of the stories he told seemed all that believable as there was often a lot of left out detail and explanation. It wasn't surprising that Mike felt some relief reaching the barracks.

"Okay, wait here and I'll go and fetch her". Mike commanded before heading inside and leaving Odin on his own. Several seconds later Mike returned bringing with him the kung fu feline herself.

"Sister! It's you"! Odin exlaimed, ready to hug her.

...

...

Or he would have if Tigresses fist hadn't impacted his face at a hundred miles an hour, sending him back several feet knocking him out. With the reunion over, Mike looked up to the calm and relaxed looking tiger.

"So. Do you treat all your relatives the same way"? He smirked.

"Only those who pretend to be". Tigress replied back, satisfied with what she had done.

"Touche".

"Besides, this isn't the first pretender to try to claim themselves as my brother".

"Yeah, and something tells me you're not the only one this has happened to"?

"What makes you say that"?

"Trust me. I know the inner workings of how fans minds work".

"Hm. In any case, would you care to join me in the training hall for some sparing"?

"Er... maybe later. Right now I best deal with this faker first".

"As you wish". Tigress nodded before walking off, leaving Mike on his own. At which point, the python smiled and looked in front of him.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the next chapter of the story. So as you've probably already noticed, we're back onto OCs again. Now, there's a lot of... interesting characters out there in the KFP world. Most with potential and purpose while others are made just to screw every female character they come across. But some of the more interesting characters, depending on who you ask is"-

"Um, excuse me"...?

Mike sighed as a new voice interuptted him. Thankfully it wasn't the white tiger who should still have been unconcious. Still, Mike turned round.

"Yes, how can I help"-

Mike took a look at the being in front of him and in shock, stopped talking.

...

...

...

"Is, everything okay"? The mysterious being asked.

"You- you're... a human"! Mike exclaimed in shock.

And he was right. There was indeed a human right in front of him, standing right in front of the python. It wasn't hard to see Mike's eye twitch as the gears in his head turned. Unfortunatley his shock and confusion didn't last long as he turned into rage as he looked up into the sky and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL OOGWAY?! SO IT'S OKAY FOR THIS GUY TO REMAIN A HUMAN IN THIS WORLD, BUT I HAD TO BE TURNED INTO A PYTHON THE SECOND I ARRIVE?! WHY"?! (Check "Legend of the Kung Fu Python chapter 1" for those who don't get what Mike's yelling about)

"I uh... I'm sorry but... what are you talking about"? The human asked.

"Okay, you know what? We're done here"! Mike snapped. "No more OC chapters okay? I can't deal with this shiz after something like... this"- Mike points to the un-named human -"Comes out of nowhere for no rhyme of reason"!

Mike turns back on the now half scared human. "Why are you even here anyway"?!

"Well I... kind of don't know where I am... and I"-

"Would like to train at the Jade palace, become a warrior and fight evil, bahity blahity blah, yeah like I haven't heard that idea before"! Mike interuptted. "Trust me that's the position I'm in"!

"But... you're a snake"...

"I KNOW I'M A GOD DAMN SNAKE! I WAS a human! But now? Nooooo. I didn't get the choice to remain one unlike you, you lucky bastard"!

"Hold on a moment, isn't being transformed into another creature kind of impossible? How did it happen"?

"I don't bloody know! I wasn't exactly awake when it happened"!

"But doesn't that sound kind of like a lack of explanation due to laziness"?

"Hey, better than advertising another one of your stories like the prick author just did in this one"! Mike replied, pointing up. "Actually, you know what? Just follow me, okay? I'll get you to talk to Shifu about becoming a kung fu master. That's what works for most OCs here. Even if they are human"...

"So, are you also a kung fu master"?

"Yes".

"How did that work out"?

"Let's just say I had to deal with a panda, a monkey and a rhino".

(Check chapter 2 of legend of th-

"STOP DOING THAT ALREADY! ONE ADVERTIZMENT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH"!

 **...**

 **Hey guys, next chapter has finally arrived. This one I really struggled with more than I thought, so I've decided to make the small change of applying the OCs into the storyline. And yeah, sorry, no Yinshen this chapter. She had to go back to Gongmen city and do her job (Plus I had to write this chapter in a day and got lazy with the dialogue between the two characters ^^;) Also, for those who watch me you've probably noticed I've been making fun of both Mike and my own stories as well in this chapter. Sorry, I couldn't resist. And seriously, don't check out those "Advertisements" I added, those are also there to poke fun. But for those who actually DO want to know Mikes origins, let's just say he was once human, made a deal with Oogway as he died and was transformed into a python before being sent to the KFP world. ... Wow, even written that explanation sounds horrible... Ah well, enough shattering the illusion for today. Thanks for reading everyone. I'll get to writing up your suggestions for the next chapter (And really, this next choice is kind of surprising and weird for me as an individual. However if that's what you want you shall receive it ;p ) Until next time guys, Cheerio!**


	7. The relationship chapter

"Wow people. Just... wow". Mike sighed with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "You know, I'd have thought that given this day and age, people could end up coming up with an idea for a story that's not so revolting. Something fresh, unique and simple. However those hopes were quickly shattered after checking the latest requests. So, for the amusement of the audience we shall be reviewing fics where Tigress gets paired up with... older men... And believe me, when I say old, I'm talking in the range from from double her age all the way up to goddamn ancient! Tai Lung and Shifu! Yes, both these guys have been requested to be in a romantic relationship with Tigress! I mean... just... WHY?! What is wrong with you people?! Heck, I'm surprised you stopped there! Why not just go ahead and add Oogway to the list too you bloody disgusting wan"-

"Okay, moving on"! Yinshen quickly interuptted, holding Mikes snout shut before he could say anything else. "So, yes... that is indeed what people have been asking for. Which means we have to do it. Despite how much we don't want to"...

"Yeah. And by the way, not reading the stories this time". Mike noted after Yinshen released her hold on his face.

"I hate you".

"Wouldn't be the first time you've told me".

Yinshen started reading to herself.

 **A Romantic Couple**  
 **Shifu, being the well known kung fu legend he is, had served his whole life dedicated to the ways of kung fu. Which of course meant sacrificing a lot of personal time. Including finding a girlfriend. However, it was just a coincidence that Tigress was in heat-**

Really? That's how we're starting this off?

 **-And was unable to control herself as she... did things in her room nobody really needs to know about, but the moans were enough to clue you in anyway... in attempts to try and relieve herself. Unfortunatley, it wasn't enough. So, she decided to talk to her master about it, as was normal to talk to your master about such things apparently. She found him in his room... also doing things that nobody needs to know about, but describes it anyway... in horrifying, accurate detail... ...**

 **"Master Shifu"... Tigress began before becoming distracted from seeing her masters stiff- *CENSOREDCENSOREDCENSORED* -It was enough to make Tigress *MORECENSORED* in her pants. She couldn't take it! Without so much as a single thought, disregarding all rational thought and control she went and took in her mouth her masters throbbing-**

"Oh Gods I can't continue"... Yinshen hissed, shutting her eyes and holding the book at arms length.

"Oh come on". Mike sniggered. "Sure it's foul and downright weird, but it shouldn't be that bad".

"Fine, see for yourself"! Yinshen snapped before showing Mike the contents. Mike decided to continue on to the first line of the second page, skipping the first page entireley.

 **Beating his shrivelled old meat-**

"AH! OOoooOOOH MY GOD! MY EYES"! Mike yelled, wrapping his tail around his face. "CAN'T UNSEE! CAN'T UNSEE"!

"I warned you". Yinshen replied.

"Of all the things they had to add a sex scene into the mix"?! Mike cried in shock. "That's... like it wasn't bad enough with the student in a relationship with a master... and the age difference"...

Yinshen sighed. "Well, congratulations people. You broke him. Now he's going to bitch and moan about it for the rest of the day. Thanks a lot".

"So, moving onto the Tai Lung story"-

"AW COME ON, ISN'T ENOUGH ENOUGH"?

-"Not until we've covered both relationships".

"I hate this job"... Mike sobbed to himself.

 **REVENGE IS SWEET**  
 **Tigress did not know where she was. Her hands were bound together with rope. She had just woken up and did not know where she was. She seemed to be in a cave. Standing outside was someone dressed in a cloak, making it impossible to see who it was. However they were quick to reveal themselves anyway as Tai Lung! *gasp, shocker***

 **"Mpfh"! Tigress muffled, shocked in surprise seeing the snow leopard who had been defeated by the dragon warrior months ago.**

 **"Hello Tigress". Tai Lung spoke calmly. A little too calmly considering that not so long ago the embarassment and harsh realisation that everything he had worked his life for was all for nothing. So either he had released his anger by leveling a city or had gone insane. Doesn't really matter since that's never taken into account anyway. Neither is the explanation as to how he's still alive and is sprinkled over with "Because there's still good inside me" or "Unfinished buisness to take care of". But no-one really gives a second thought about it anyway.**

 **Moving on, Tai Lung strokes Tigresses cheek and soon begins to remove his-**

The book is instantly removed from Yinshens hands and thrown away.

"And... I'm sure you can guess the rest from there". Yinshen smiled.

Mike said nothing and slithered away. Clearly it was going to take a lot of booze before he could forget today's stories.

A LOT! Of booze...

 **...**

 **Hey guys, Coneofwonders here!**

 **So, I'm guessing a lot of you are wondering where I've been for... two months? Damn I'm way overdue... Anyway, University has been putting things into overdrive and I've been worked near to death trying to figure out new programs, having a go at some designers for not sending me stuff on time, and trying to get as good a grade as possible for my 2nd year. Still, now that the 2nd year is over, I have all the time in the world to do what I want :D So, it's back to the same old schedule (unless something comes up) so expect a new chapter a week from now (yes, I'm changing from Sundays to Thursdays now) So for now, cheerio!**


	8. An apology

"Okay, hey there everyone. Mike here once again... uh... So... you're probably wondering where the hell we've been for... some time... even after we said we'd return a week after the last chapter was posted... well, there's a good reason for that... and no, don't worry, we're not doing that thing where we say we're coming back to fanfiction only to never bother with it ever again... even though it's been some time since we've actually updated any other stories on this account... however! Do not fear! We shall be back on sunday to post another chapter and- Hey, stop rolling those eyes! I'm serious! We shall be posting another chapter this week and then... we'll... actually be doing nothing for two weeks since the author is away on holiday to the Isle of Lewis... So, uh... wrapping things up... We're sorry, we're not being assholes on purpose and we'll see you soon... ... ...Cheerio"...

 **...**

 **Okay guys, on a serious note, there is a good reason why I've been incredibly late with updating not just this story, but all my other ones too. Time and time, I've mentioned how my laptop is an utter abomination. And this time is no exception. While I had written the chapter for "next time", my laptop begun crashing and shutting down over and over again, meaning that I had to write my chapter, not one, not two, not even three times, but four! Four flipping times I lost my work and having to start all over again! Then, lo and behold, the motherboard got wrecked, meaning I had to get a new laptop, and I'm sure you know these things don't come cheap, so I've had to wait some time to collect enough money to get a new one, which I received yesterday. SO. There you go. I haven't been lazy of anything, just my bad luck reminding me how much my life sucks XP Also, as you've just read, I am on holiday next week, and the chances of getting internet connection is slim, so again, I won't be posting chapters for some time. Big thanks to those who have been mega patient with me throughout this annoying problem, and I'll see you on Sunday. Cheerio!**


	9. The transformation chapter

"Hey guys, it's Mike here"!  
"And Yinshen".

"And thanks for being patient with us after our explained mishap. Now today, we're going to try something a little different".

"Especially since all you people apparently want to see is nothing but people being shipped together. We've been gone for something like three weeks and that's all you've put down in the requests? Come on guys, step it up a bit".

"Which is why we're going to do something which no one has asked for yet. So, welcome to character transformations"!

"So, Mike. What exactly ARE character transformations"?

"Well Yinshen, a character transformation is when an author may choose to change a characters physical appearance or personality, usually to their own liking. Sometimes the changes are something small and minor like getting a scar on their lip or something. The rest of the time... well... let's just say that some of you guys out there have some rather questionable imaginations. Matter of fact, I'm going to describe one such transformation from an actual fan fic just so you can get an idea of how ridiculous it is".

"This ought to be interesting".

"Oh just you wait Yinshen. Okay, so imagine Viper as her normal self, okay? Then add on the hood of a cobra, make her six times longer than her original length, imagine her spitting acid, fully functional fangs and being able to spit out eggs like birdo. I shit you not, that is an actual transformation that someone thought would be acceptable. Oh, and the thing that really pisses me off is the reason behind it all. Are you ready for this? A growth spurt".

...

...

"You're kidding".

"Nope. That is the serious truth behind it. So... unless Viper is some kind of alien from another dimension, I'm fairly certain that this guy's imagination has gotten the best of him".

...

...

"What is wrong with you people"?

"Hey, come on Yinshen, it's not their fault that the internet has gone and turned them into... NEAR complete idiots".

"Uh, Mike? Don't insult them anymore than you already have by lying in their faces, okay"?

"Moving on, let's move onto a second example by, what else, reading yet another fan fic"!

 **SUPER PANDA By ShoobieDoobie1987**

 **For the first couple of chapters, everything seems normal enough. Everybody is more of less training, other than Po who's complaining about how fat he is and how he wishes he could be thin, which sounds fine at first until you realise that Po's fighting style usually revolves around using his weight to his advantage. Why Po wishes to lose weight is not too often explained, but it's most likely to get into Tigresses pants, just like half the KFP fics on this site so it doesn't really surprise anyone.**

 **Rather conveniently, a wizard happens to appear, being able to grant Po's wish for him. It's most likely that this underdeveloped character with little background was listening in for weeks, waiting for Po to say that one line. How else would he have instantly appeared the second Po begins to complain about his weight.**

 **So, abracadabra, Po instantly agrees to this and changes into a thinner version of himself... as well as being taller and having muscles, both of which he never asked for so why he was given those are left out of the explanation. Supposedly wizards secretly add in perks to sweeten the deal.**

 **So, while you're wondering whether Po technically qualifies as a panda anymore, Tigress begins to fall in love with Po (shocker) and eventually confronts Po about making love to her. This is where yet another perk is revealed as Po has a huge *cough cough*. It was so unrealistic that with his pants on, it looked like the panda had just decided to shove a watermelon down under. Heck, it would be a miracle if Tigress doesn't get torn in half.**

 **So, eventually some time later, some bad guy shows up and Po beats the absolute shit of of him, and... that's it. Bad guy most likely dead, Po marries Tigress, yadda yadda yadda you already know how it ends, so ... THE END**

"The end". Mike finishes.

"Huh. I honestly expected worse". Yinshen spoke with a hint of surprise.

"Well thankfully there aren't too many character transformation stories out there so there are few that take it too far. Thankfully".

"Hey, you know, we've actually walked away from this chapter without one of us losing our sanity or storming off stage for once".

"Maybe we're getting good at this". Mike smiled.

...

...

 **...**

 **And Mike got struck by lightning! The end!**

 **Okay guys, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to try something other than shipping since that's all I've gotten lately. Change is supposed to be good after all, right? Alright so if you don't know already, I'm away on holiday for the next two weeks so I won't be around to write up any chapters until I get back :( Still, I'll try coming up with another chapter and will be sure to post it when I get back. Cheerio!**


	10. The school chapter

"Hey guy's, It's Mike here". Spoke a very unenthusiastic python as his face showed a look of annoyance as he drummed the tip of his tail on the floor impatiently. "And for whatever reason, Yinshen has yet to appear so I guess I'm going to have to do another one of these chapters alone! So, today's chapter is about"-

Before Mike could continue, the sounds of someone humming could be heard close by. Startled and confused, Mike turned his head to see none other than the black panther herself approaching without a care in the world. She continued to hum her merry tune until she found herself in front of her python companion.

"Oh, hey there Mike".

Mike could not believe how casual Yinshen was acting right now. She was late for the opening of the chapter and now she has the nerve to act like nothing's wrong. Mike was about ready to scold her.

"Yinshen! What the hell are you doing here late"?

"Oh, didn't you hear"?

"Hear what? What are you talking about"? Mike snapped impatiently.

"We're stepping things up a notch on the story a bit".

"Stepping things up? What the hell does that mean"?!

"Well, you remember that this chapter is about high school fan fics, right"?

"Yes, so what has that got to do with anything"?

Yinshen said nothing but instead looked around with an amused grin on her face. Mike reluctantly did the same. His eyes almost bulged out from their sockets as he noticed that instead of being in their usual spot on top of the Jade palace, they were now in the middle of a school hallway with lockers covering both walls.

"What the fu"-

Hey, T-rated story, remember? Watch the language". Yinshen reminded the snake.

"What the hell is this"?! Mike demanded.

"Well long story short, it was decided that standing in front of a single spot reading fan fics all day seemed a bit... lazy and repetitive. Which is why instead of simply reading a fan fic, we'll be taking part in them too".

"Taking part? How are we going to do- What the hell are you wearing"?! Mike blurted out as he turned round to see Yinshen no longer wearing her usual blue dress, but instead a well fitting school uniform complete with a buttoned white shirt, a blue skirt, black tights and black shoes.

"Hm, not bad". Yinshen mused, impressed with the uniform. Mike on the other hand, not so thrilled.

"Oh hell no"! He quickly snapped. "If I'm expected to wear something like that, you've got another thing coming"!

"Oh don't worry. You won't get a school uniform".

"Thank you".

Instead, Mike quickly found himself wearing a green one piece suit and was now holding a broom.

"Oh you fricking asshole"... Mike snarled.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get on with the story. Now in this version, Tigress the school girl is dating the jock/bully Tai Lung while Po, the lovable loser that we all like, tries to win Tigresses hand before the prom in a weeks time. Will Po succeed or will he be going to prom alone? Let's find out as we head to class".

Both Yinshen and Mike start to head to the nearest classroom. At least until Yinshen stretches out her paw in front of Mike to stop him advancing. Mike gives her a confused look.

"What"?

"Mike, you're the janitor. You can't just head into the classroom expecting to pass off as a student".

"What?! So, wait, what am I meant to do"?!

"I don't know, go sweep the halls or whatever it is janitors do".

"Are you seri- UGH! Fine! Whatever! Have fun repeating the eleventh grade Sailor Moon wannabe"! Mike hissed angrily as he slithered off, forced away from the story. Yinshen was now left alone with the watching audience.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's head into the class where the main characters are taking their first lesson".

With that said, Yinshen takes the first door on the left and enters the classroom where, like her, everyone happens to be wearing a school uniform, except the teacher whom happens to be none other than Shifu.

Yinshen says nothing and takes a seat next to a depressed looking Tigress. Her school uniform is slightly shorter in an attempt to make her seem more attractive and sexy. Yinshen gives an annoyed sigh at this.

"Stupid male authors"... She mutters to herself before deciding to introduce herself in the typical school girl manner. "Hey there". She greets Tigress.  
Tigress barely acknowledges her. "Hey". She replies.

"I'm Yinshen. I'm kind of new here".

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tigress". Tigress responds not sounding the slightest bit cheered up.

"Something the matter"? Yinshen presses.

"It's just"...

"Extremely tight uniform"?

"My boyfriend". Tigress responds, not properly paying attention to Yinshens guess, luckily for her.

"Your boyfriend"?

"Yeah... he's just"...

"A bitch"?

"A jerk"...

"Meh, same thing".

"I mean, he's just so insensitive and uncaring about anything. He treats me like dirt and he's always using me for his own gain"...

"So... why are you still with him"?

Tigress simply shrugged as a response, remaining upset.

...

...

"Wow. This version of you is a real pushover".

"Pardon"?

"Oh nothing". Yinshen smiled innocently.

With that done, Yinshen carefully waits for Shifu to turn his back before leaving her seat and changing to the one next to Po who remains focused on Tigress.

"Hey there". Yinshen greets.

Po, taking a much greater notice of the person next to him, jumps out of his trance and looks to find that for once the seat next to him isn't empty.  
"Hi"... The panda replies in shock.

"I'm Yinshen".

"Po"...

"Nice name. Everything okay there? You seemed a bit distracted there pal".

"What, me? Distracted? Pfft. Yeah right. Like I'd ever get"...

Po trailed off as he noticed Yinshen smirking and pointing to her chin. Po raised his paw to his pudgy face to realise that the spot under his mouth was covered in drool.

"Oh uh... sorry". He smiled sheepishly.

"It's cool. So what's got your eye? Or rather who"...? Yinshen teased the panda despite already knowing the answer.

"Well... I uh, eheh... Can you... y'know, keep a secret"?

"Sure".

"See it's just that I... might have, kind of a crush on... Tigress"...

"Woah. No way". Yinshen replied with very little enthusiasm.

"I know right? I mean, look at her! She's awesome"!

"So, why not ask her out"?

"Well she's... kind of in a relationship".

"Let me guess. With the meat head in the front row with biceps the size of Mongolia"? Yinshen asked, pointing to the very front of the classroom where both of them could see the large snow leopard from the back.

"That's him. Yeah". Po nodded.

"You do realise that he doesn't treat Tigress all that well don't you"?

"I... guess so. A little bit, yeah".

"Well... why don't you maybe, I don't know... uh... DO something about it then"? Yinshen snapped in annoyance, startling Po. And unfortunately gaining Shifu's attention.

"You two, silence"! He snapped looking in Yinshens direction and making everyone flinch from the sudden harsh voice. Yinshen did not take kindly to this.

"Hey buddy. I'm trying to help fix a serious relationship problem over here, alright"? Yinshen spoke back in annoyance as she patted Po on the back. "Kind of a little bit more important then some lame brain science lesson don't you think? Are you always this cold hearted"?

 **18 seconds later...**

"Stupid wrinkly old"... Yinshen fumed to herself as she left the classroom with a detention slip. It was clear that insulting the teacher, especially on your first day was not the smartest of moves. Something that the panther learned the hard way.

"I wonder how Mike's doing"?

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

"Are you bloody serious"?

As Mike had been sweeping the hallway, putting in a very half-assed effort as he did, he quickly found one of the furious five students. At least, that's what it seemed since the snake in front of him had so much make up on it looked as though her face was nothing but powder. However it seemed that the green snake paid no heed to it and planned only to add more like the crazy beauty diva she was making herself out to be.

"I know, right"? Replied the Viper knock off in an angry huff. "Like, I totally knew I should have gotten lipstick red instead of lipstick raspberry! Tell me I look pretty at least"...?

Mike wasn't entirely sure how to form his next sentence without receiving some sort of crazed reaction from the student Viper. After all he was a janitor talking to a student so if he dared to say anything bad or rude, it would be most likely that this student would cause him to lose the job that had been forced on him not so long ago. Mike needed to be very careful as to not insult Viper making sure to use only the sweetest and most encouraging words he could muster.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You look like a goddamn whore ready to suck off every dude in the school".

 **NOT SO FAR AWAY...**

Yinshen continued to walk down the hallway as she crumpled up the detention slip in her hand before throwing it over her shoulder. She stopped for a second to take a look at the school notice board seeing a picture of the American flag. The panther scoffed at the flag.

"Why do authors always have to make their stories take place in America? It's like they don't even realise that Kung Fu Panda takes place in China"! Yinshen complained feeling mildly offended. "If the real Po and Tigress read this train wreck of a story they'd be smacking their heads with their paws right now.

*SLAP*

A sudden quick whip-like sound startled the Panther as she turned her head in the direction the sound came from.

"The hell"?

Not long after speaking, an odd sight passed Yinshen's eyes. Coming from around a corner was a very pissed off snake clown. Upon a second closer look she noticed it was actually Viper with a stupidly crazy amount of make up applied to her face. Yinshen smirked.

"Hey Bobo! The circus isn't supposed to be in town for another six weeks"!

If Viper had heard her she didn't show any reaction to it and continued past Yinshen and off to heck knows where. Holding in a laugh, Yinshen turned from Viper and walked over to where the snake had appeared from. From there she saw none other than the janitor.

"Ah, there you are". Yinshen smiled. "I was beginning to think you had run off"- Yinshen paused as she noticed something. "Uh... Mike? Your... cheek is kind of"... She spoke, gesturing to her left face cheek. As far as she knew it was not natural for the left side of a snake's face to be red and partly swollen.

"Yeah, I know. Can we just move on please"? Mike sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Very well then. You'll be happy to hear I've already chatted to both Po and Tigress. Long story short, but not short enough thank you author, is that Po is trying to get girly Tigress to be his girlfriend. Unfortunatley for him Tai Lung is already Tigresses boyfriend who treats her like dirt. So Po has to stand up to Tai Lung and Win Tigresses heart. You know, like all the other school fu stories out there. Oh, by the way, what's with the walking makeup bag I just saw"? Yinshen spoke. Her last sentence breaking away from the plot of the story and directed towards Viper.

"A lot of people seem to find Viper some kind of super girly girl and I guess try to apply it to their stories as much as possible". Mike shrugged. "Moving on, now what can we expect from this story"?

"There's really only one important scene of the whole story really. Waiting for Po to finally be with Tigress. Which'll happen either soon or during prom night".

"Well it better be soon. I don't want to be here for another second".

"Well I suppose we might as well wait and find out since it's almost lunch break".

"Hey, speaking of which, aren't you meant to be in class still"?

"Aren't you meant to be finding some ice for that face of yours"?

"Touche".

A few moments later the bell rings. Animals of all kind flood out of the classroom and converse like normal teenage students.

Out on the football grounds, a different scenario was taking place. Po and Tai Lung were basically yelling at each other, over Tigress no doubt who happened to be standing over at the side looking rather worried. Through the commotion, neither of them noticed the snake and Panther watching from the bleachers. Both of them looking rather bored. Mike was curled up using his own coils as a head rest as Yinshen lazily used one of her fingers to stirr a bucket of popcorn.

"So"... Mike began. "They're... just yelling at each other"...

"Yep".

"... So... no fight scene"?

"Nope".

"Lame".

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet the author just got lazy and decided not to write a fight scene up".

"Shame".

So after... God knows how long of nothing but talking and arguing, Tai Lung eventually stepped down and walked off. Po on the other paw smiled as Tigress ran over to him and kissed him. And so Po became more confident and happier than he could ever be.

"Okay then, done. Po won the day. Yippee. Go team Po and... whatever... Can we go home now"?

A few flashes later, Both Mike and Yinshen find themselves out of their uniforms. Yinshen back in her usual blue dress and Mike with... nothing since he's a snake. The pair of them happily found themselves standing in front of the Jade Palace.

"Oh thank God we're done". Mike sighed.

"I'll say". Yinshen smiled. "And what with this whole joining stories thing it'll be interesting to see how we deal with the Heat Fic next chapter".

"Yeah".

...

...

...

...

"Wait! WHA-

 **THE END**

 **Alright guys, we're done. Hope you like the new style I wanted to try out with Mike and Yinshen joining in on the story. Just something I wanted to try out to make the story more interesting. See you next week. Cheerio!**

 **P.S. While I do have a fic to make fun of next chapter it IS NOT going to be a heat fic to your pleasure or displeasure.**


	11. The Shen chapter

"Hi guys, It's Mike and Yinshen here, reporting to you from Gongmen harbor, and today we're here to bring you the greatest news update of all time. Former Lord of Gongmen city and well known mad man, Shen the peacock has fallen to the greatest and most powerful warrior of our time, Po the dragon warrior! Yinshen, if you could fill in our audience on the details please"?

"Gladly Mike. I'm standing at the very edge of Gongmen harbor where about a dozen or so warships have been destroyed including Shens flagship within mere minutes. How is this possible? Witnesses claim some form of witchcraft while others are calling it the work of the Gods as well respected member of the Jade palace, Po the panda was seen hurling cannonballs originally fired from Shens warships back at them. Unfortunatley we are unable to get anything from the Dragon warrior as of yet but we will keep you updated".

"Thank you Yinshen. So, there you have it folks. China is safe from the tyrany of a maniac thanks to the power of the dragon war"-

"This is Yinshen here, rudely interuptting my co-host here to bring you breaking news! Latest updates are saying that the dragon warrior has saved Shen's life! I repeat! The peacock warlord is still alive"!

"What a twist! You heard it here first folks! Shen the warlord is alive thanks to none other than the dragon warrior! We have reports of haters calling bullshit and fangirls squealing with delight as they send their marriage requests! Join us for more after the break"!

...

...

...

"Wait, did you just call me the co-host"?...

 **A saving Shen story. By noonegivesacareanymore**

"Okay, so... how do we do this"? Mike asks as he and Yinshen are now trapped in an old abandoned hut, charged with looking after an unconcious Lord Shen until he arrives at the Jade palace.

"Well the first step is to nurse this guy back to health. Then we transport him to the Jade palace where he is expected to redeem himself by training with Po and the five until he becomes good. You know, like all the other Shen surviving stories".

...

...

"Yeah, we could do that... or we could just leave this hut and never return. I vote the second option".

"Mike"... Yinshen speaks in a cautious tone. "You know we can't just do that. If we did then there'd be no story to tell. I'm afraid we have to do this".

"Yeah but... this is Shen. You know, the warlord that wanted to enslave China. Why would anybody, with a functioning brain want to look after this nut"?

...

...

"Yeah, that's kind of a good point".

"Yeah come on let's get out of here".

Without any further argument, the two got up and headed towards the door.

"See? Don't you feel better now"? Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Only an idiot would save Shen's life".

"You know, you should listen to my ideas more often".

"Yeah not really, no".

*cough cough*

"Scuse you".

"Uh Mike? That wasn't me".

"What? Then who... ah shit"...

"Help... me...". Came the croaking voice of the now awake peacock.

"Ugh... one minute, I'll deal with this". Mike sighed miserably before slithering over to the nearest tool rack and pulling off a pitchfork, slithered back over to Shen and held the head of the pitchfork at his throat in a very menacing and deliberate way.

"Don't even think about it Mike". Yinshen warned, pulling the weapon from the pythons grasp.

"What? Think of it as me putting him out of his misery. That's got to help, right"?

Yinshen glared dissapprovingly.

"We can't leave him now that he's awake Mike. Unconcious we could have just believed that he was dead. Now that we know he's up and croaking it's our duty to look after him".

"But... but"... Mike tried retorting, quickly knowing this was a battle he couldn't win. "UGH! Fine! But I swear to God if I have to change his bedpan, I will take that pitchfork and kill all three of us"!

"Baby"... Yinshen muttered.

...

...

"By the way, I don't suppose you know how to heal someone in this sort of condition, do you"?

"No idea... I guess we'd need painkillers"...

...

...

"Mike"?

"Yeah"?

"Don't you think we may need to treat a near dead being with something a little more useful than painkillers"?

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I look like a god damn doctor to you? What's your persciption then Miss _I know everything because I'm Yinshen_ , huh"?

"Well wiping and bandaging his open wounds would be a good start don't you think"?

"Yeah, great. Except we don't have either of those things".

"Then go and buy some".

Mike says nothing more as he slithers out of the hut, muttering something rude as he does. It takes about half an hour before he returns with bandages and wipes. When he does, he finds that Shen is now able to speak, mostly threatening Yinshen as she reads a book.

"- And once I'm back to full strength, I'll end you and everyone you love"!

"That's nice"... Yinshen replied, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"And where's my robe!? What have you done with it"!?

"Threw it out cause it was ruined and stunk of peacock"...

"I demand better treatment than this ruined hut, you witch"!

"Good for you"...

"So... I see he's in a good mood then"? Mike spoke up. Shen took notice of the python.

"Ah, finally! You! snake! Tend to my wounds at once"!

"What, no please"? Mike mocked, much to the peacock's anger. "Just stay still and I'll treat your wounds, alright"?

Nothing more was said as Mike wasted no time wiping the blood off of Shen's feathers and applying the bandages. Unfortunatley Shen did not seem to be making things easy for him as, like with Yinshen, he barraged Mike with insult upon insult. The only difference being that Mike was quickly becoming irritated by it.

"I need a pillow to rest on! A pillow made of the rarest silk in China! Do you hear me you cretin"!?

"Where are my knifes and metal talons you imbeciele"?!

"I could fall asleep faster than you wrapping those bandages, you pathetic waste of life"!

*PUNCH*

"You"-

*PUNCH*

"-Call this"-

*PUNCH*

"-Beating someone to death you weakling"?!

*PUNCH*

"Mike"... Yinshen's voice rang out in a scolding tone. "We do not punch warlords in the face no matter how irritating they are".

"Hey, he's the one assaulting me"!

"Yeah, verbally. Look, I'll take over for a bit okay? You just make sure that noone knows that Shen is alive".

"Alright alright. I can do that".

Yinshen, having read enough of her book, gets up and walks over to Shen and checks his pulse while Mike heads outside. Once's he's outside...

*PUNCH*

"That's for calling me a witch by the way".

So for the next week. The next long... agonizing... stress inducing week... Shen finally had enough strength to be transported to the Jade Palace. Unfortunatley it didn't mean to say that Mike and Yinshen were done just yet as they needed to sneak Shen past Gongmen's city center. Yeah, despite living in an old abandoned hut they still need to sneak Shen through the very centre of the city. To do this, the two have managed to cover the peacock with a large white cloth... and that's about it. It was enough so that people wouldn't recognise him. So far, the peacock has managed to make it more than halfway through the city centre with both his Panther and python doctors escorting him. Thankfully there had been no incidents so far. Yet it still wasn't making Shen any easier to manage as he complained more and more. This time about having a chariot to move him around instead of travelling the 'peasant' way as he called it.

"You two are the worst doctors ever! I demand a faster way of travelling through the city! Do you hear me"!?

"Hey uh, Grandma? Shut the hell up before I send you to the afterlife a little quicker, okay"?

"How dare you talk to me like that snake! Are you even aware of who you're speaking to"?!

"Yeah, the asshole who keeps constantly complaining over things we can't provide him".

"Watch your mouth you worm! If I could I would destroy you in a instant"!

"Yinshen? Please tell me we're almost there"?

"Almost, thank the Gods".

A few minutes passed and eventually the two had escorted Shen out of the city safely. Waiting for them was a wagon as well as Po who waved them over. They obleiged and met the smiling panda at the wagon.

"Ah, thanks guys. This really means a lot to me". Po spoke cheerfully as he took Shen off of their hands, metaphorically in Mikes case.

"Yeah yeah, no problem". Mike spoke with less enthusiasm. "We are getting paid for this, right"?

"Oh! Well, uh... I'm kind of a bit... short on coins at the moment. So... how's an IOU sound"? Po smiled sheepishly.

"Aw come on, really? After being such a good doctor to this guy you're going to do me over like that"?

"You tried to murder him with a pitchfork and nearly beat the guy into a coma on the first day".

"Um, excuse me Yinshen, but you hit him too"!

"Yeah, once. And he deserved it".

"Uh, guys...? Over here"? Po interuptted nervously, trying to break up the two before they could do anything they'd regret.

"Right. So. What's next if you don't mind us asking"? Yinshen asked curiously.

"Well... hopefully Shen will be... y'know, a bit more cooperative"-

"Yeah good luck with that". Mike chuckled, earning him a whack to the back of the head from Yinshen.

"- and then... we'll be able to rehabilitae him into using his skill for good! Maybe"...

"You know, after everything the guy did to you. I'm surprised you even want to do this". Mike brought up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, at first I was horrified, but... after I stopped him I learned that I had to forgive him and move on".

"You... forgave him? Just like that"?

"Well, that's what Inner peace does". Po smiled with confidence. "Who knows? Maybe you two will be the same one day".

Both Mike and Yinshen raised an eye at Po's words before looking towards each other. Shortly after the two burst out laughing, much to the pandas surprise.

"Oh my God are you serious"?! Mike giggled with tears nearly coming out of his eyes.

"Yeah, come on big guy, stop joking around". Yinshen also replied, covering her mouth with a paw as she tried to stop laughing.

"You really think that HE/SHE"-. Mike and Yinshen replied at the same time, pointing to each other. "-Could learn inner peace?! Yeah right"!

Po continued to smile.

"Well, even the worst of us can learn and try".

Giving only a nod, Po turned and began to pull the light wagon to the harbor to transport Shen back by boat as it would be the quickest way. As the wagon got smaller and smaller, Mike suddenly realized something.

"Hold on. Did Po just insult us"?

"He sure did". Yinshen smirked. "Who'd have thought he had it in him"?

"Wow. I don't know whether to be impressed or feel as though I've hit a new low".

"Oh grow up Mike".

"So... what happens now"?

"Well... most of these Shen surviving stories don't usually make it to the end so... it's a mystery really. Who knows what'll happen"?

...

...

"He's gonna fail".

"Big time"...

 **...**

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter up and running. So... I may or may not have gotten a teeny bit distracted after downloading Pokémon Go since a week and a half ago... and still am ^^; (caught 46 different types of Pokémon btw) but anyway, I've managed to pry my eyes off of it for a moment and decided to finish and post this chapter. Be sure to ask for request guys cause I'm out of ideas for the moment. Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheerio!**


	12. The song fic chapter

Mike and Yinshen stood their ground. One smirking in amusement while the other looked on the verge of snapping out in anger (any bets on which is which?). A few very uncomfortable seconds passed between the two before one finally spoke up.

"Come on Mike. The audience is waiting".

"Can I take this quick opportunity to say how much I'm going to hate doing this"?

"Just man up and do it".

Mike sighed and begun to do something rather… corny, cheezy, something that shouldn't really be done in a kfp fanfic. He… began… to sing. In the distance, if you listened close enough you could almost hear a piano playing a sad tune in D minor

 _We've now reached chapter nine_

 _And I wish I'd say it's fine_

 _But after so much of this shit_

 _I'd like to go ahead and quit_

 _But oh I can't do so_

 _Because my friend here tells me no_

 _I'd say she's like an evil witch_

 _But really she's just such a bi-_

"Don't even think about it".

 _Oh why… must we try…_

 _When we could just wave goodbye…_

 _This story's gone on for too damn long…_

 _And I must express myself by… singing a song…_

…

…

"And it can go suck my"-

"Right, Okay! Well, maybe we should just… stop while we're ahead".

"Nuh uh! You wanted a song, you're going to get one! I've wanted to get this off my chest for ages now and that's what I'm going to do"!

 _My life here's not all that swell_

 _Sometimes I want you to burn in hell_

 _I've been through some painful times_

 _And I have to go and sing some rhymes_

 _I don't even get a thanks_

 _I'm just a victim of my partners' pranks_

 _It's times like this I should just go solo_

 _After all it's like they say, yolo_

 _Just for once give me a break_

 _At this rate my body will start to ache_

 _I just feel like I'll go berserk_

 _The author of this tale's quite a jerk_

 _But does it get better_

 _Well let me write a letter_

 _And I'll end it on this note_

 _That I would rather slit my throat…_

 _…_

 _…_

"And… that's all the time we have for Mikes' song".

"Wow. That… actually helped me get a lot off of my mind. And… also discover a few disturbing thoughts at the back of my head"…

"So, that means I better start with mine".

"Wait, hold on! I still have more to vent! Like how Po keeps stealing my bean buns! Monkey's always pranking the hell out of me! And seriously, have you heard Viper snore?! It's like a freaking hurricane's taking place next door"!

Now all of a sudden, a fast paced beat could be heard.

 _Hey now, let's move on!_

 _And I'll tell you of a tale!_

 _I hope you'll stick around!_

 _For this song's just begun!_

 _Can you help who you are?_

 _Can you help just feeling free?_

 _There's nothing like just being happy!_

 _And being oh so full of glee!_

 _So tell me everybody!_

 _Won't you come along and sing with me, hey!_

In a split second after singing that line, Po, the furious five and Shifu appear out of nowhere and join in with the singing.

 _Just remember to smile smile smiiiiile!_

 _Just remember to smile smile smiiiiile!_

"Uh… What the bloody hell is happening right now"?

 _Cause we'll never stop, oh never stop!_

 _This story's gonna go on forever!_

 _So just hang around don't make a sound!_

 _Just sit back and relaaaaaaax!_

 _…_

 _…_

…

…

"Umm… What the hell was that"?

"What"?

"The out of nowhere music, the freaking backup choir you probably hired, even the freaking song about being happy and this story lasting until the end of gaddamn time! What kind of bastard is going to want this story to go on forever"?

"Come on Mike, it's just a song. Besides I didn't exactly have time to plan so I just improvised at the top of my head".

"Ugh, yeah whatever. I really don't care any more. At least we're done".

….

….

 ***GONG***

 _Hear the legend of the-_

"No! NO! Don't you even dare Po! I'll strangle you if I must so keep your mouth shut"!

 **=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

 **Interesting fact, I had originally tried to write a crossover fic a few weeks ago but eventually gave up on it for multiple reasons so instead I decided to come up with a short song fic chapter since this story has gone on too long without an update. Some of you may also be wondering and yes, I did get the idea from RVB so don't be surprised to see some similarities.**

 **Also, with Yinshen's song? I really had no idea what else to have her sing about so apologies if it's not that good ^^ so, until next chapter, cheerio!**


	13. The G S chapter

"No! No no, a thousand times no, just... no"!

"Yeah, this... this one is going just a bit too far".

"Well shit, if even the agreeable Yinshen is saying no, then obviously, it's an abolutley horrible idea"!

"Are we sure we've even recieved the right script for this one? I mean... wow. After all we've been through, this one is just... I can't even find the words".

"Oh I can think of several"!

"Within a T rated fic"?

"Not even close"!

"Then keep that snout of yours zipped if you'd be so kind".

"Hmpf"!

"Pass the script over again".

"Here"!

"Okay... ... Yep, that's definetley what it says".

"Oh terrific! That just grea- You know there's only so much I can take of this after last chapter"!

"Which was three months ago".

"Not nearly long enough"!

"Oh, hold on. I missed out an important detail".

"What would that be"?

"According to the script, if we do this we'll get another month off. That kind of sweetens the deal a bit".

...

...

"We only have to do this for this ONE chapter, right"?!

"That what the script says".

"Just for an hour! Any longer and I'm out"!

"I don't like it either but... I'd really like another month off".

"... Fine. Just... fine. I'm in".

"Me too. Let's get this over with".

"Okay, here we go. *Cough* Hey there guys... Mike here"...

..."And Yinshen, back once again"...

"Forgive us if we don't sound too thrilled this chapter"...

"Not that it's much problem for Mike here since he never sounds too thrilled"...

"But this one is different. Something that may seem fine to you lot but for us, the two who have to analyse stories by taking part in them... well, none of you would be happy about it if you were in our place".

"And so, that's why for this chapter"...

"This ONE and ONLY chapter, we will be... doing a gender swap story".

...

...

"And T rated fic or not, you authors can go and f*$! yourselves for this one"!

GENDER SWAP STORY - By A-Hole69

Like always, it was an early start for the residents of the Jade Palace. Breakfast, then training, followed by patrolling the Valley of Peace. Throughout the day, little rest was given to the Furious five and the Dragon Warrior. And unfortunatley this was no exception to the newest members Yangshen and Michelle, who as always, tried to make the best of the day as it progressed.

"I hate my life". Michelle huffed as she coiled on the spot, furious with the cruel hand fate had dealt her.

"Yeah, and what kind of name is Yangshen"? Yangshen Muttered to herself.

"Probably because of the yang hanging in your pants".

"What was that"?

"Oh nothing important". Michelle smirked, looking anywhere but at the face of the annoyed panther.

...

...

"So... quick question before we begin. What if... that time of the month happens"?

Yangshen snorted. "Oh gods, are you really asking that"?

"Hey, I'd prefer to be prepared for this, okay?! I don't want to be leaving a trail of blood wherever I slither"!

"Alright alright. All you need to do is"-

"Michelle! Yangshen"! Came a bubbly voice from behind.

"Is that Po's voice"? Michelle asked as he began turn round. "Why doe his voice sound lighter than usua-oh my good god no"...

Upon turning round and seeing Po, one of the things the female python had not expected to see was the big fluffy panda...

...

In a dress and with a small amount of make-up applied.

"Guess we're not the only ones affected". Yangshen cringed before the panda scooped the pair of them into a massive bear hug.

"It feels like forever since I've seen you guys"! Po exclaimed, applying more force into the hug, much to the two's dismay.

"Well... it has been three months I guess". Yangshen smiled weakly.

"Soooo uncomfortable right now"... Michelle hissed lowly, going as limp as a doll until Po let go.

"Hey there... Po. Good to see you too". Yangshen spoke, trying to give the most polite smile she could muster.

"I know right?! Bet those muscles of yours could use a workout after spending so much time away from the action, huh"?

"Uh... I guess"?

"Sweet! I'll meet you guys at the training hall! If I'm late again Tiger's gonna whoop my butt! See ya"!

And with that, Po headed towards the Training hall, leaving the snake and panther both confused and mentally disturbed. At least until a thought crossed Michelles mind.

"Did he just say Tiger? You don't think he's referring to..."?

"Yep".

"Oh that's just fantastic. As if she wasn't scary enough already"...

"On the bright side, at least she won't be mistaken for a dude any longer like she usually does".

"Yeah, cause that's the thought running through my mind right now".

"Come on, let's head over to the training hall while we can".

Without another word, the two made their way over to the training hall, taking the time they spent walking to complain and critisize more over both their own and each others bodies. Once they finally arrived, they ran into another well known individual they knew. One that was expecting them.

"Michelle! Yangshen! You're late"!

The two tilted their heads downwards ever so slightly to find Shifu with a much higher voice than normal and, like Po, had make-up applied to her face.

"Seriously"? Michelle snorted, holding in a laugh.

"I don't know if that's just creepy or hilarious"! Yangshen followed, trying not to laugh herself, much to Shifus dismay.

"And what may I ask do the two of you find so amusing"? She asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Nothing... Mistress Shifu *snort*".

"Yeah, nothing at all *giggle*"

"Wipe those grins off your faces at once and begin with your training"! Shifu bursted angrily, getting the two moving.

The hour slowly passed and nothing else seemed out of the ordinary for the two. Apart from the gender swapping, it had surprisingly been a normal day. No fuss, no issues, no nothing. Not that the two felt any less traumatised from the whole experience. That being said, the two began to leave the training hall.

"Okay, that's that done. Now come on, how do we change back"? Michelle asked without skipping a beat.

"I guess we still have a few minutes until the hour is up".

"Oh goody. Lucky us".

"Well at least the worst is over, right"?

"Hey there Michelle"! Came a new yet deep voice.

"The heck"?

Michelle turned to see a green snake approaching her with a smile on his face. It didn't take long for the python to connect the dots.

"Viper"?

"Who else sweetheart"? Viper spoke as his tail wrapped around Michelles back. "So you ready to go out tonight"...?

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay you know what, no. Just no. I'm so done with this shit". Michelle sighed and slithered away, leaving Viper and Yangshen alone.

"Is... she okay"? Viper asked.

"Oh don't worry, it's just that time of the month I'm sure".

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD"!

Yangshen just laughed in response.

"Alright guys, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and tune in for the next, and most important chapter, because it's going to be our last one. So make sure to let us know what we should do. See you next time"!

...

...

"Uh... who are you talking to"?

"Don't worry about it".

 **Okay guys, here it is at last! The next chapter! And after this one, the last chapter ever for this story. The reason being that I've had very little time to write on any of my stories so I'll need to start ending them while I still can, so make sure you think of something good for the Mike and Yinshen to do. Until next time, Cheerio! :)**


End file.
